Jack And The Kitsune
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Aku sends a Kitsune bounty-hunter named Sakura to destroy Jack. But will she succeed in her mission, or will she have an unexpected change of heart? (Full list of genres: actionadventure, humor, and romance.)


To start things off, this is sort ofa Samurai Jack-Hyper Police crossover. I suggest that you only read this if you have seen at least the first3 episodes of Hyper Police in order to reallyunderstand who Sakura is, but it is really not necessary to know anything about the show in order to read this because Sakura is the only Hyper Police character I put in this story.

I hope you enjoy my first Samurai Jack fic, I have been working up to writing this for a long time.

(I do not own Jack, Aku, Sakura, or any characters from Samurai Jack or Hyper Police.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all began deep within Aku's lair, where the evil shape-shifter was speaking to someone he hoped could take care of his "samurai problem".

"I have called you here," He said, in his normal accent. "Because I have seen you defeat many powerful demons and monsters. I believe you may be the one person in the world strong enough to defeat my hated enemy."

The figure he was speaking to wore a heavy cloak, & had a large hood over its head so that the face was completely hidden. "And, who is your enemy?" the figure answered in a soft female voice.

"My enemy is none other than the one called **Samurai Jack**. And he has caused me far more trouble than I can stand! I want you to find him and eliminate him!"

"Hmm, I've heard of this 'Samurai Jack' and I hear he has never been defeated. But I'm more than willing to try… for the right price. My services don't come cheap Aku."

"Price? You mean to say you wouldn't do it simply because I, Aku the master of all shadows, commanded it?"

"Don't make me laugh Aku! You knew full well when you summoned me that I come from a town that you have no control over!"

"Hmm, you are a most insolent woman. However, I shall give you a reward for your services." Aku reached into a dark hole in the wall of his lair and pulled out a large treasure chest. "This shall be yours if you can destroy the samurai. Does this reward suit you?"

"Hmm… maybe. I hear that the samurai wields a magic sword, is that true?"

"Yes, unfortunately for me."

"Well then, I accept the job!"

Aku was unsure as to why she had made up her mind only _after_ hearing about the sword, but it bothered him not. Either this woman would destroy the samurai and rid him of his enemy, or she would perish. Either way suited him just fine. "Very well then. You will find the samurai walking through The Forest of Dead Blossoms. Go and destroy him for me, and I shall give you your reward."

The figure merely nodded, she then turned and left Aku's lair. "Now Samurai, you shall face a true challenge." Aku could not help but boast to himself. "Though you have defeated many a demon and robot in your time, you have never faced a bounty hunter like this before. But when you do face her Samurai, you will fall!" Aku's laughter filled his lair, as the bounty hunter made her way out and got into a hover-car.

"At last!" she said. "I'm finally gonna get the riches I deserve! And besides that, that magic sword is sure to give me a good power boost." She opened her cloak and looked at her several tails. She counted them (though she already knew how many there were) and found just 8 tails and one little stub where a tail had started to grow. "Once I get that sword I'll be able to have all nine tails, and I'll finally take my place as a real Nine-Tail Fox!" She removed her cloak to reveal a tight uniform-like suit with no sleeves. Her hair was silver, as were her tails. But her ears, which were long animal ears, were brown. "All I have to do is find that samurai." she activated her hover-car and took off for The Forest of Dead Blossoms. "Look out Jack, cause Sakura's comin' to get ya!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter was short, but it _was_ the prelude after all. I hope all of you understood Sakura's character, but if not, here is a briefe summary: Sakura is a breed of Kitsune called a Nine-Tail Fox, who has only grown 8 tails so far and therefore does not have all the magical powers typical to her kind. She is a bounty hunter who loves money and hopes to steal Jack's sword and use it's magic to grow her ninth tail.

I hope that sums it up for ya. please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
